¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?
by Willnira
Summary: Pero el siempre regresaba justo cuando ella estaba cómoda con su soledad. InuKag.


**¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?**

**Summary: **Pero el siempre regresaba justo cuando ella estaba cómoda con su soledad. INUKAG.

**Aclaraciones:**

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

Ningún personaje me pertenece.

De repente se cansaba de tanto llorar, de repente sentía que las mentiras se acumulaban tanto en su espalda que juraba que eso la hacía pesar más en la bascula, lo único que podía apreciar era la belleza en la ironía el sarcasmo, de repente todo le rompía el corazón o simplemente la hacía llorar.

Ya sabía en que en la vida siempre iban a estar esos "amigos" que juraban estar siempre que tuvieras algún problema, y que cuando necesitabas su ayuda casi siempre se negaban, también estaban aquellos que se mofaban ante cada oportunidad que tenían, le pago al cajero por el café y los cigarrillos. La máquina hizo un sonido, asi como cuando las mujeres gemían en cuanto llegaban al clímax, sin embargo en esta ocasión la máquina estaba anunciando que ya estaba lista para efectuar su trabajo. Le regalo una sonrisa al encargado de caja, lo gracioso…yacía en que el no conocía lo que ella estaba pensando.

Dejo de preocuparle su estado de ánimo en el momento justo en que descubrió que ella era la única que podía hacerse sentir mejor, encendió un cigarrillo para acompañarse y paso sus dedos por su cabello. Era un buen día, tenía alimentos en casa, sus cuentas estaban pagadas, durmió más de ocho horas, su carro estaba limpio, su cama tendida, wi-fi gratis en su baño, ¿qué más podía pedir? Era un buen día. Sonrió cuando expulso el humo, se había alejado de todas esas amistades que le quitaban sus sueños, y solo sabían decir comentarios negativos. Perdía a las personas, no las cosas.

Estuvo en el estacionamiento solo el tiempo que necesito para acabarse el cigarrillo, no le gustaba dejar el carro de su madre oliendo a cigarrillo, manejo por la ciudad a una hora temprana, ¿destino? Casa de sus padres. Pero su mamá le pidió recoger un paquete, y hacer otras cosas tontas…Accedió solo porque le había prestado el carro mientras el suyo lo terminaban de arreglar. Llego a casa de sus padres con sus manos cargadas de cosas, y un par de globos de felicitaciones para sus padres.

-¿Qué he dicho de los globos, querido?-Pregunto su madre mientras hacia un gesto demasiado arrogante, Kagome ya se había acostumbrado al estilo 'aristocrático', de su madre…-

-Nada, solo que si quieren regalarte algo que sean joyas-Repitió de forma humilde su padre, Kagome sonrió y le beso a los dos la frente, sabía que su madre no decía lo de las joyas enserio, también sabía que cuando actuaba de esa forma era porque detestaba ser un año más vieja…-Ya te vimos en el periódico-Anunció su papá moviéndole una silla y sacando el periódico como un niño entusiasmado en una juguetería o dulcería-_Señorita Higurashi, Kagome de tan solo 22 años ha anunciado estar trabajando en una campaña para ayudar a los niños…Esta joven a tan corta edad ha formado parte de la nueva polémica en el área intelectual, ya que con sus ideas ha creado que los investigadores se planteen cosas vetadas, informa que la campaña es voluntaria, se aceptan donaciones, comida, ayuda a terapias a niños, y sobre todo protección y deseos de ayudar…-_Su papá finalizo de leer la nota para que Kagome solo se encogiera de hombros-

-¿Primero perros, después mujeres, ahora niños? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Obreros, mineros, cantineros? Kagome, yo sé que te gusta ayudar…Siempre te ha gustado-Su madre dio una pausa al ver la mirada de su esposo, tomo una bocanada de aire, la expulso y entonces le regalo una sonrisa a su hija-Y me da tanta alegría que hagas algo que te guste-Kagome asintió y entonces puso sus manos sobre las de su madre-

-¿Por qué no vienen a leerle a los niños? Me dijiste que tenías mucho tiempo, ¿por qué no se dan una vuelta y enseñan a los niños a hace algo?-Su mamá solo negó confundida, su padre asintió como si entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo-

-¿Dónde están los niños?-Pregunto confundida su madre, Kagome solo abrió su boca en sorpresa y se sonrojo-

-Los señores Taisho hicieron una donación grande…Y los papás de Miroku se encargaron de la construcción, Sango me dijo que ella podía buscar muebles de segunda mano y que Kohaku los arreglaría…-Su madre abrió su boca sorprendida-

-¿Todos sabían de esto? ¿Por qué soy la última en enterarme?-Pregunto su madre ligeramente molesta-

-Me dijiste que no querías saber nada de mi hábito-Su madre solo negó confundida-

-No, no, no…yo pensé que iba a ser campaña no asilo u orfanato, ¿los niños van a la escuela? ¿Hay higiene?-Pregunto su mamá mientras se levantaba y ponía su mano sobre sus hombros, de alguna forma sentía a su mamá ansiosa de querer poner orden-

-¿Cómo está la situación legal? ¿En qué quedo el juicio?-Cuestiono su padre poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hija-

-Ganamos, gracias por recomendarme a Kouga…Pedí que fuera su papá, pero…el no pudo asistir, ¿Y Souta?-Pregunto ella cambiando de tema en el momento en que su madre no estaba poniendo atención-

Había extrañado esos desayunos cómodos en casa de sus padres, no poseía un centro de adopción, lo único que hacía era mantener a niños de la calle, abandonados en un hogar, repartía volantes de los niños que se encontraban, y aunque había tenido una demanda, no paso nada grave; Su madre iba a enseñarles a tocar el piano, y su papá iba a ayudar a los niños a crear cosas. Su hermano menor al parecer todavía no se acostumbraba a levantarse temprano, desayuno algo exquisito. Platico con sus papás, y se sintió contenta de que pudieran ayudarla. Ella entendía que no se podía cambiar al mundo, sin embargo quería demostrarles que si los niños tenían aun esperanza, entonces no iban a crecer odiando la vida.

De vez en cuando su mamá le sugería sobre un compromiso, ella se reía y la ignoraba fingiendo que no la escuchaba, siempre supo a quien se refería su madre…Sin embargo cuanto más se desesperara, menos sucedería. Los dejo antes de las doce, desperdicio parte del día en una biblioteca comprando libros usados, no quería preocuparse por tener novio, ya que siempre que se enteraban de lo que hacía, siempre decían que ella se entregaba mucho a su trabajo. Kagome siempre tuvo un problema con el egoísmo humano.

No quería jugar a ser una santa, pasó al hospital a recoger a Shippou (un niño abandonado), toco su habitación, pero antes de entrar la enfermera le indico donde estaba. Ella frunció el entrecejo ligeramente confundida, y pudo observar cómo estaban Shippou y alguien jugando a algún juego, al parecer estaba muy parejo ya que había audiencia. Decidió acercarse un poco y noto como estaba Shippou sonriendo, riéndose e incluso se atrevía a decir más de tres palabras en una oración.

-¡MIO!-Dijo el emocionado mientras el otro personaje solo negaba, ella se acerco y con una forma muy fácil hizo ganar a Shippou-

-¿Es válido eso?-Pregunto el sujeto de forma escandalosa-¡Feh! Shippou, ¿has intentado apostar?-Kagome levanto su rostro y negó-

-Kagome, era una batalla de hombres…-Kagome se encogió de hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

La pequeña audiencia se fue diciendo lo divertido que había sido todo, algunos reían y otros simplemente se despedían de los jugadores.

Los ojos dorados vieron los ojos cafés, y ella hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

-¿Eres mamá de Shippou?-Pregunto él mientras Shippou volteaba a verlos a los dos-

-No, es…-Dijo ella sin querer herir los sentimientos de Shippou-

-Inuyasha, ¿Recuerdas que te dije de la casa donde vivo?-Le pregunto en un susurro Shippou, Kagome se sonrojo llevaba tiempo sin escuchar ese nombre-

Inuyasha asintió sin apartar la vista de Kagome.

Al parecer los años no pasaban sin motivo, recordaba que ella siempre fue hermosa… ¿Cuántos días o meses llevaba sin verla? Y ahí estaba enfrente de él, abrazando a un niño que no estaba relacionado con ella…

-Si-Respondió después de un minuto, Shippou señalo con su mirada a Kagome-

-Ella es la dueña-Volvió a decir en un susurro-

-Se suponía que no debías de pasearte por los pasillos-Intento sonar ligeramente molesta Kagome-

-En realidad, nos encontramos en la cafetería y en el baño…-Informo Inuyasha mientras se reía los dos-

-Y también cuando nos sacaron sangre-Inuyasha volvió a asentir-

-También cuando nos sacaron sangre, y nos hicimos compañía-Respondió asi de sencillo-Y lo estaba viendo jugar solo, y solo…jugamos-Se excuso el de forma nerviosa, ella asintió y despeino un poco el cabello de Inuyasha-

-¿Se conocen?-Pregunto Shippou justo en ese momento en que no debía de preguntar-

-Si-Respondieron los dos con un tono nervioso-

-¿Y a ti que te paso?-Pregunto Kagome mientras veía a Inuyasha que estaba sin nada en su cuerpo solo con la bata de que era un enfermo más-

-comí algo en mal estado, me dijo mi mamá tu proyecto…Felicidades, siempre creí que ibas a hacer algo muy altruista-

La incomodidad había desaparecido, Shippou se fue a hacer del baño…Y a buscar a las enfermeras para presumirle que la chica bonita le estaba hablando al chico bonito, y que casualmente esa chica bonita venía con él; Para su sorpresa el doctor lo trato de maravilla, le regalo dos paletas (sin tener consulta), y le pregunto por Kagome.

Shippou sospechaba que Kagome no sabía que era popular; Levanto sus cejas cuando vio que Kagome estaba escuchando a Inuyasha y que Inuyasha no podía dejar de hablar, podía notar que Kagome estaba confundida y que se había perdido en alguna frase, ya que cuando Kagome empezaba a pensar en cosas tontas o triviales, ella solo empezaba a asentir y su mirada era hacia algún punto ciego.

-Inuyasha, ¿Vas a ir a visitarme?-Pregunto él mientras hacía muecas-No todos saben jugar tan bien como tú, a Kagome siempre le gano-Inuyasha comenzó a carcajearse mientras la joven solo se sonrojaba-

-A Kagome si, a ti no-Y le saco la lengua jugando, Shippou rolo sus ojos-

-Quiero ser Kagome, todos quieren ir a verla…-Y se cruzo de brazos fingiendo estar triste-

-¿Y a quién crees que vino a ver Kagome?-Pregunto Kagome refiriéndose a ella misma en tercera persona, y con esa pregunta Shippou se señalo a si mismo-

-¿Vas a visitarme?-Inuyasha asintió y dejo que Shippou caminara con Kagome a su lado-

Al menos la conversación no era extraña, y es que si creían que los dos no tenían historia entonces están mal…Todo fue en Brasil, bueno las cosas iniciaron en su país…Pero el calor de Brasil los hizo intercambiar cerveza y besos, obviamente ahí tenían apenas unos dieciocho años, jugaron a los novios románticos…En Argentina se pelearon por celos, en Perú se volvieron a hablar…En Ámsterdam…Se rieron mucho, en Niza decidieron volver a besarse, y cuando llegaron se separaron…Sus papas habían decidido meterlos en un viaje de regalo juntos, creyendo que porque tenían edad de ir y conocer y aparte porque estaban en confianza…

Después se volvieron a ver pero jamás hablaron de eso, incluso las fotos las había eliminado. Regresaron a casa, Shippou se fue a su habitación presumiendo unas puntadas, y contando cómo había estado con un sujeto que hacía que las mujeres se le acercaran mucho con solo verlas. Casi siempre los domingos era cuando los niños tenían muchas visitas, algunos veían a sus padres, otros jugaban entre ellos…Y asi de fácil termino de regreso en su casa, olvidando la soledad y el todo que se encargaba de hacerla sentir infeliz. Su madre la felicito, todos parecían felicitarla…Y no porque fuera su cumpleaños.

Tocaron la puerta de su oficina, ella se levanto antes de hacer esperar más a esa persona sin embargo esa persona se canso de esperar. Abrió con demasiada fuerza la puerta y casi se estrellaba con ella, por un segundo sintió que estaba re-encontrando esos ojos dorados, por un segundo creyó "ilusamente" que todavía creía en esos ojos dorados.

Bajo la mirada, tuvo temor.

Se le acelero el pulso, sintió nerviosismo y con desesperación intento salir de su oficina.

No podía creer que sin Shippou cerca de ellos, le tuviera temor a Inuyasha.

-¿Así me vas a saludar?-Pregunto él con un poco de ira, tomándola por la muñeca. Ella tenía toda intención de huir, sin embargo el se lo impidió, no deseaba que ella desapareciera, no cuando la tenía tan cerca por casualidad o destino-¿Después de todo?-Pregunto el burlón, Inuyasha no había cambiado, su físico tal vez y mejoro, pero su personalidad seguía igual de egoísta y arrogante a como ella lo recordaba. Le regalo una sonrisa, por simple cordialidad y aparto su mano con mucho cuidado, por alguna razón sentía que la mano de Inuyasha le transmitía un calor inexplicable-

-¿Quieres un beso y un abrazo?-Pregunto ella burlona cruzándose de brazos, el alzo su ceja en señal de sorpresa-

Rodeo con cuidado a la chica, la hizo sentir nervios. Su discusión fue muy breve, ella mantenía la distancia y el intentaba lanzarle indirectas de cuanto la odiaba a pesar de que parte de su vida la extrañaba, y la necesitaba.

-Creo que nos debemos un café-Dijo él mientras intentaba tragar saliva-

Ella levanto su ceja y negó.

No quería ni siquiera tenerlo frente a ella.

Siempre le gusto y lo detesto al mismo tiempo.

-Shippou está en otro salón-Finalizo ella lo conversación, el mantuvo la quijada fija. Quería que ella sintiera ganas de verlo, quería que ella lo _necesitara, _no solo por poner la palabra antes de estas, oh, no, el en verdad deseaba que ella experimentara esa palabra..Deseaba tenerla en la cama, desnuda, con el cabello revuelto, sus olores mezclados, con más de 4 orgasmos en fila, debajo de él, gimiendo…¿por qué no la busco antes? Su aroma seguía siendo tan cautivador-

-"¡mierda!"-pensó el cuando sintió una erección-

-¿No te escucho?-Pregunto ella desesperada-

La tomo a la fuerza y la beso, un beso cordial, con un 'hola' adjuntado. Con sentimientos nuevos que se reencontraban.

No hizo más que besarla, por los buenos tiempos. Por un perdón de que había sido estúpido, pero ella ya lo sabía y por lo tanto lo perdonaba, por esa clase de beso que compartían.

El salió apresurado de su oficina.

No miro hacia atrás.

No necesito hacerlo.

No quiso hacerlo.

Camino. Camino. Camino. Y casi llego trotando a donde estaba Shippou.

Por lo visto era un regular en el comedor, se sentaba con los niños a comer y hablar de nuevos videojuegos, algunas veces traía películas y postres. Ella los dejaba que convivieran, sabía que los niños merecían socializar; De vez en cuando Inuyasha observaba como estaba Kagome suspirando, y como miraba hacia algún punto indefinido.

A veces le enviaba flores con Rin, otras veces iba Shippou…Pero el no, porque al menos asi parecería que era una broma inocente de niños.

Se sintió útil en ese lugar, los padres de Kagome le daban cálidos abrazos cada vez que venían…Y él se dedicaba a darle consejos a los niños para sobrevivir en el mundo real, también le ayudaba a Kagome a vigilar cuando venían los padres de los niños a verlos.

Él le silbo cuando ella paso, y le dio un golpe en su nalga.

Ella dio una media vuelta, se acerco a él…Se recargo en él y sonrió.

-¿Por qué no te tocas a ti mismo?-Pregunto ella con sarcasmo, y tomo una de las manos de Inuyasha para ponerla en su entrepierna, y apretó un poco. El gimió con un poco de dolor, y ella sonrió-¡Así es, Inuyasha! ¡Te vez extremadamente atractivo!-Y termino con un pellizco en su nariz-

Detestaba sus actos inmaduros.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en él, no cuando parecía querer estar cerca de ella.

Perdió el tiempo contestando correos electrónicos, y reviso un mensaje: _reunión padres de familia. _Corrió apresurada en busca de Inuyasha cuando el la vio llevo sus dos manos entre sus piernas para protegerse.

-Idiota, ocupo tu ayuda-El se encogió de hombros, y ella de forma rápida puso su mano en el hombro de Inuyasha-Un local, es la reunión de padres de familias…¿Tienes algo en mente?-El asintió y luego hizo unas llamadas indicando que todo estaba listo, solo necesitaba mandar un mensaje con los invitado-

-Gracias, me gusta como demuestras tu poder-Dijo ella con simpleza-¿Quieres un café?-Inuyasha sonrió y asintió-

-A mí me gusta tu poder, y tus piernas…-Ella sonrió y negó con su cabeza-

-No empieces-Le advirtió con cuidado, asi que decidieron caminar en silencio-

El soltó un suspiro, dejo que su corazón latiera y se apresuro en darle un beso en la mejilla para después fingir que nada había pasado.

-¿Por qué andas por todos lados?-pregunto ella con curiosidad, le sirvió café y después se sirvió ella, debía aprovechar cuando ninguno de los dos estaba discutiendo-

-por qué no he encontrado un lugar donde me quiera quedar-¿Eso qué significaba?, pensó ella mientras confundida negaba-

-¿Quieres decirme algo? Por que eso de las indirectas no es lo mío-Se disculpo después por ser ruda, y entonces el sonrió-

-Quiero algo contigo, serio…tu y yo…una historia, ya…-Dijo él mientras le tomaba la mano, ella no la aparto-Quiero mejorar lo que hicimos, éramos jóvenes, torpes y pensábamos en la prensa…-Ella entonces trago con saliva y decidió levantarse de esa silla, él la imito y la fue siguiendo-

Había olvidado que ella no le daba vuelta a las cosas, ella era muy directa.

-¿De un día a otro? ¿Quieres que te crea? ¡Demuéstralo!-Se encerró en su oficina, y cuando creyó que estaba sola el abrió sin pedir permiso. Clavo sus ojos dorados sobre los de ella, Kagome intento dar algunos pasos hacia atrás y entonces él fue diciéndole cosas…Hasta que la tuvo tan cerca de él que pudo oler el perfume que ella usaba fue que dejo de caminar, la pego a él…Le dijo cosas al oído de esa clase de cosas que te hacen sonrojar y te aceleran el corazón-

-Las palabras contigo no funcionan-La beso, desde la oreja hasta el cuello. Succiono, beso, lamio…Ella se intento apartar, pero el continuo besando hasta que ella le respondió y sonrió entre el beso-¿Aceptas? ¿Quieres ser mi compañera sin destino?-Ella asintió y aun asi se aparto-

-Tú y yo..-Dijo ella con seguridad y el entonces asintió para besarle la mejilla-

Ella observo como él se retiraba.

Dando ligeros brincos y explicándole a los niños que ella y el tenían algo…

El futuro era incierto, pero quería hablar de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento…En ese momento quería estar con Inuyasha, no importaba si el infierno se volteaba, si el paraíso perdía su magia…Ella deseaba estar con él.

Continuo haciendo su trabajo, continuo observándolo a la distancia.

El la asistió en todo momento, compartiendo risas, envejeciendo poco a poco…Tomándose de la mano, recordándose su amor…Y sobre todo, o bueno, por parte de Inuyasha…Dedicándole un hogar que tanto había extrañado…Los brazos de Kagome, los cuales siempre estaban dispuestos a protegerlo de cualquier peligro.

Siempre supo que en esos brazos se había sentido bien, una situación diferente los trajo juntos…Pero fue el recuerdo de esos brazos lo que lo hizo insistir.

Y ahí quería quedarse…

**FIN.**

**Notas de autor:**

**FINALÑMENTE TERMINE UN ONE-SHOT.**

**OMG!**

**No había podido escribir, enserio…Después de dos hojas dije: es necesario que cuente todo el proceso? (eh notado que describo cada cosa que hace el descenario, no doy saltos de días ni nada de eso). Por eso…no había podido escribir algo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, fue muy simple pero es algo grande ya que digamos que estuve carente de imaginación.**

**WILLNIRA.**


End file.
